Love Is Blind
by breathingdestiel
Summary: Castiel makes a confession. Dean is confused. Destiel. No spoilers. The story takes place in an imaginary season 9 where everything is happy.


Dean entered the library in the MOL bunker. Cas was sitting in one of the chair, he looked like he was deep in his thoughts. When he noticed Dean, he jumped from his chair.

"Hello, Dean." Cas was acting strange, but Dean decided to shrug it off.

"Good that you're here. I was digging around in the storage rooms and found a bunch of awesome stuff. Come on, you gotta take a look." Dean started to go out of the room, but when he looked behind him, he saw that Cas wasn't following him. He stopped and frowned. "Cas?"

"You can't say that to me. I'm blind." It was Cas' answer.

"What?" Dean was left dumbfounded, staring at Cas while waiting for an explanation. "What hell are you talking about, Cas?"

"You heard me, Dean. This is a serious matter." Cas gave him a sharp glare, and let a sigh of anger. "I'm blind."

Dean scrutinized Cas carefully, taking in his appearance. The button-up shirt he was wearing was crumpled and few of the buttons were undone. He seemed impatient, his hands twitching and foot of the right leg bouncing. His expression appeared neutral, but Dean knew better. Cas was nervous, if not scared. Dean's chest squeezed tightly in a worry for his, now human, friend.

"Dude, are you okay?" Dean slowly approached Cas, and put a strong hand on his shoulder. Cas jerked his shoulder faintly, however didn't make any move to pull away from the touch. "Are you drunk?" Dean felt anger rising in him at the thought of Cas drinking himself to death, knowing that Cas is better than that. Considering his own drinking habits, he decided not to lecture, but he believed and hoped that Cas wouldn't follow his steps.

"I'm not drunk. I was 'surfing' the web," Dean heard the quotes in Cas' voice, and smiled at his use of regular speech, "and I read that love makes people blind, which means that I, since I'm in love, am also blind." Cas stopped talking, took a deep breath and looked at Dean, his eyes wide and wild.

"What are you saying, Cas? That is just an expression, it doesn't mean anything." Dean's heart started pounding faster, and he could feel his palms sweating. "And, what do you mean in love. Like, w-who could you possibly be in love with?"

Cas raised an eyebrow expecting Dean to come up with the answer himself but when Dean only stared at him in confusion he sighed in a disappointment. "Dean, it's time for me to confess." He took a deep breath, looked at Dean straight in the eyes and said, "I'm in love with Sam."

Silence stretched over them while they both stared at each other, Dean with his mouth open in surprise, Cas with satisfied look in his eyes and a small rise of his lips. Dean couldn't believe what was happening, after all, it was just a few months ago that he admitted to himself that the warmth which consumed him in Cas' presence wasn't related to Cas' angelic nature, but with his feelings for Cas. And, now, Cas was telling him that he was having the same feelings, only not for Dean, but his _brother_. 'Fuck my life,' he thought.

After a few silent moments, Dean composed himself and put a big grin on his face. "Well, that's nice. I'm sure that you and Sam will be very happy together." He spoke quickly and started to leave wanting to be as far as possible from Cas and the emptiness in his chest which was engrossing him.

He was almost out of the room, when Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's wrist. He turned around to see Cas smirking at him. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but whatever he was about to say was cut off when Cas crushed their lips together. Dean gasped in surprise, but kissed back, enjoying in the feeling of Cas' strong body against him, and Cas' soft lips moving gently with his own. When he started to feel breathless he finally pulled away and looked at Cas whose eyes were closed and a little smile was dancing on his face.

Once Cas opened his eyes, Dean spoke, "Cas, I'm confused as hell right now. I mean this was nice and all, but you said-" He stopped talking when Cas chuckled.

"Dean, I'm not in love with Sam. I was being sarcastic. I thought you would know that." Cas talked slowly and patiently waiting for Dean to catch up.

"But what about the things you were saying before?"

Cas rubbed his neck and began to fidget, "Ah, yes, that. I was trying to flirt with you. Um..I was talking with Charlie and she suggested it. It seemed like a good idea."

Laugh erupted from Dean, and he put his both hands on Cas' shoulder. "Cas, you've got a lot to learn." When his laugh faded away he added, "So, uh, this mean you love, ha?"

"Yes, Dean, I love you."

Dean beamed at him and then moved his eyes from Cas to their feet, blushing a little. "Well, you know, I-I love you, too." He uttered the words, and looked back at Cas who was wearing a biggest and happiest smile Dean had ever seen on his face. They both leaned toward each other and their lips met again. While their first kiss was chaste and gentle, the second was fierce and passionate, their lips parting and tongues moving together. Everything was going smoothly until a loud cackling interrupted them. They pulled apart to see Kevin, Charlie and Sam standing by the doors and laughing, obviously at them.

"I guess, Cas managed to seduce you," said Charlie.

"Actually, the plan wasn't working so I improvised." Cas told Charlie, while sharing a secret smile with Dean.

Charlie was about to speak, but Sam cut her off, "You know what, it doesn't matter. The most important thing is that you're finally together."

"You are right, dear brother. You'll understand, then, why me and Cas are going to my room now. We've got work to do." Dean winked and pulled Cas in the direction of his – well, it was now theirs – room.

×the end×


End file.
